I Need a Hero
by OtakunessFanFictions
Summary: War. A terrible and life-threatening thing. It drives many people apart by political views and death. It can also strengthen bonds of friends and comrades.   PAIRINGS IN STORY  ItalyXGermany  RomanoXSpain  AmericaXUK  ChinaXRussia  LiechenstenXSwitzerland
1. Stars America's POV

Hetalia

"I Need A Hero"

By OtakunessFanFictions's Miku and Rukia

The dark sky lit up with lightning. America jumped at the crash of thunder. He was crouching down, looking down the sights of his rifle. He aimed at a solider on the front lines. "Hey, America. Psst!" A whisper came from China.

"Wait," America snapped back.

He closed his eyes and pulled the trigger, full of regret. He hated to kill people, but it was the only way to make peace apparently. "What?" he asked China.

China came closer to America. "You do know that England is on their side, right?"

America's eyes widened. _No…he can't…England? No. It can't be. _ "Okay guys! We're going back to camp!" Germany's voice boomed.

America got up and put his gun on his back. He shuddered. Germany stood up too, walking away. America looked at the sky while he was walking. He saw the millions of stars in the sky and wondered if England was looking at the same stars he was, because it seemed as if they were thousands of galaxies apart. Switzerland, who was in front of him, stopped and fell. His arm was shot. A scream of pain came from him. America looked ahead and knelt down next to him. "Switzerland! We'll fix that arm up, uhh, China! Go and get Lili!"

China nodded and ran back to the camp. America put Sitzerland on his shoulders and ran. Germany pulled out a gun and started to shoot at the soliders on the other side. Once they got to the camp, America's jacket had spots of blood all over it. Lili walked out of the medical tent. "Switzerland-sama, I'll make you better…" She whispered softly.

They placed Switzerland onto a makeshift stretcher. America could clearly see the pain in Lili's eyes as she led them into the medical tent. Switzerland groaned and tried to touch his arm, but when he did, the pain jolted through his whole body. He screamed and Lili closed her eyes tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's okay, we'll get the bullet out," she said, sounding as if she was reassuring herself.

America couldn't bare to see any more, so he walked out. Germany was waiting for him outside. "America," he said with his very accented, deep voice, "that was very heroic when you brought a wounded comrade back to the camp in the crossfire."

America bowed his head. "Thank you, Germany-sir."

Germany then held out a badge. "You've been promoted. Congratulations."

America smiled and said, "Thank you sir."

He walked away. The mixture of feelings he was feeling was something different than anything he had ever experienced before. Love, anger, hate, sadness, regret, happiness…All these emotions were meant to be felt separately…. America then looked at the sky again, then back to the center of the war camp. The fire was gleaming. Russia sat next to China. Belarus walked over and sat next to Russia. China put his arms around Russia, closed his eyes and smiled. Russia put his hands on China's face and smiled, then kissed him softly.

America sighed. Belarus gasped and walked away, steaming mad. America laughed on the inside. Poor Belarus was so clueless. She was yelling at Spain about Russia. "HE IS MY BROTHER! HE SHOULD LOVE ME!"

"Yeah, but Romano doesn't love Italy like that…" Spain said, and Belarus yelled.

America sat in his own tent. He sat cross-legged, and rested his head on his hands, crying. He had no idea how he would cope with this. "England…no…" he whispered, closing his eyes.


	2. Assemble The Plan Italy's POV

I need a hero chapter 2

Italy turned in his bunk. He woke up, his eyes still closed as usual. Romano was in the lower bunk, he was still sleeping. "S…Spain…." He whispered in his sleep.

Italy sighed. He and his brother were alike in so many ways, especially the way that Romano and Italy both loved someone on the enemy's side. Italy decided during the war he would open his eyes and finally be serious for once. But this time, he closed his eyes and remembered Germany…strong, caring, Germany…The man who saved his life so many times before. He was now in war against him. There was no way he could do this! Going into war against Germany. _If I didn't love him and if he didn't love me he'd go ahead and kick my ass... _The day before, Germany and Italy's sides were in battle. Italy could tell that Germany purposely missed him shooting. Italy put himself on the front lines. He wanted to be able to see Germany, even if it killed him. He didn't care. "Italy, may I come in?" Japan's faint shadow was against the tent.

Italy got out of his bed. "Su-sure.."

Japan came in. "About the battle yesterday.."

Italy's back straightened. _SHIT! What if he suspects that Germany purposely missed me? _"Y-yes, sir?"

Japan smiled. "You did great. Good job on shooting that solider."

Italy closed his eyes. "Thank you."

Japan got up and left. Italy put his hands on his head. "It was Switzerland…I shot him…"

Romano turned in his bed. "What?"

"I..I shot Switzerland…"

"Oh good God…Lili is going to kill you."

"I HATE WAR!" Italy screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Romano got out of his bed. He walked over to Italy, cowering in sadness and fear. He put his hands on his shoulders. "I do too, I do too….."

Italy cried and got up. "This is war…."

Romano looked up at his younger brother. "What? Feliciano…"

Italy noticed Romano called him by his other name. He shrugged and said, "And I need to realize that things like this happen. I will get through it…and I will create peace."

He stormed out of the tent after he put his uniform on. He got ready for the ambush they would make on the enemy camp. Italy put his hand on his hat and straightened it. _I'll do what Germany taught me…I gotta be a bad ass. Just like him. He's the German terminator. _He smiled to himself. "SOLIDERS!" Japan's voice was usually quiet, but when it came to war, he didn't need a megaphone.

"WHAT DO YOU DO IN AN AMBUSH?" His voice rang through the camp.

"You attack quietly, sir!" The whole army of troops yelled back.

"THEN GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, WE'RE GOING!"

All of the troops quietly assembled. Italy was next to Romano. "Ey, Romano," he whispered.

"I..I'm going to see Germany."

Romano looked at Italy for a moment, then looked down. "I..I want to come with you…to apologize…to Spain."

Italy smiled. "Okay. We will. We have to be extremely quiet though."

As the squad marched up hill, the rain started. "Doitsu…"


	3. Forgiveness and Satisfaction Germany POV

Hetalia I need a hero

Germany POV

All of the troops were relaxing in the camp, resting and healing. Germany was laying in his tent, thinking. Just when he was about to drift to sleep, a loud scream came from the middle of camp. He burst out of his tent to see the enemy side invading the camp. "Who screamed?" He rushed to Russia, who was holding China in his arms.

"THAT BASTARD SHOT CHINA!" Russia yelled, and China was laying nearly motionless in his arms.

"I….Ivan…." China barely said anything.

Russia looked at China, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "You'll be okay….I'll get you to Lili.."

As Russia was going to get up, China put his hand on his chest. "I'm…leaving now….I'll miss you…."

For the first time, Germany saw tears flow down Russia's cheeks. He had known him all his life, through each war. Through all the hardships, he never cried. Just this once, he would. "No…No…DON'T DIE ON ME!"

China smiled through the blood and tears. There was fighting everywhere. Out of the corner of his eye, Germany thought he saw Italy. He looked and saw China's eyes, filled with pain, sorrow and love. He would never see Russia again. Not until he died. "I love you…..so much…." China whispered. Then, he screamed in pain.

Poland had shot China in the chest. Russia held China, and ran off the battlefield. Germany couldn't blame him. Russia wanted the last minutes of China's life to be carried out in peace. Germany felt a hand grab his arm, and he saw Italy. It looked like he was attacking him, but once he got close enough, he whispered in his ear, "Meet me outside of the camp..Bring Spain."

Germany shook off Italy, and he ran out of the camp. Germany went to Spain and told him, "Follow me."

Spain nodded and came. Once out of the camp, the two saw Italy and Romano. Spain looked at Romano and closed his eyes. Germany looked around to see that there was no one around. They were far enough out, so there wasn't anyone. Italy had tears streaming from his eyes. He ran to Germany and hugged him. "Feliciano….."

Italy let Germany go and looked at Romano and Spain. Romano was a tough-ass. Like Russia, Germany had never seen him cry. One lone tear streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry….Antonio, I didn't mean it…I was such an asshole!"

Spain merely smiled and said, "Of course. I get it. It's okay."

Italy gasped and Romano wiped the tear from his face. "R-really?"

Spain smiled again and walked to Romano. He put his hands on Romano's shoulders and held him tightly. "It doesn't change anything. I love you, Lovi~." Spain kissed Romano.

Germany closed his eyes and remembered what had happened.

"YOU RETARD, ANTONIO!"

Spain flinched.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! DON'T GO THERE! STAY WITH ME!"

"I don't believe in the cause."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Lovi…"

"I'LL NEVER, ENER IN MY LIFE FORGIVE YOU! FUCK THIS!"

Spain was crying.

Romano walked up to him and slapped him.

"You asshole!"

Italy smiled at Germany. He was happy for his brother. Germany put his hand on Italy's head and played with his hair. "I always loved this little curl…"

Italy smiled and did his Romano impression quietly. "Chigiiiiii~! Not the ccuuuurrrllll~!"

For the first time since the war began, Germany smiled. He couldn't help smiling around Italy. "Feliciano. I must tell you something."

Italy paused. "Yes?"

"I love you."

Italy opened his eyes. His beautiful brown eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "I….I love you too."

Germany walked closer to Italy and held him, then, looking into his eyes, he kissed him. If there was any moment that could last forever, Germany would want this one to last for eternity. It was a beautiful night and snow was falling. But then, shattering the moment into a billion pieces like shattered glass, someone cleared their throat. Germany and Italy broke apart and looked behind. Romano was standing there. "You dirty potato-eating bastard,"  
he said, leaning against Spain. "Stop kissing my brother."

Spain looked at him. "Oh, Lovi, why do you have to be so mean to him?"

Romano looked at Spain. "Antonio, I don't like him."

"But don't you know you should be nice to him because your brother loves him?" Spain smiled.

"You wouldn't know…"

Spain laughed and kissed Romano again. Italy sighed and hugged Germany. "Say my name."

Germany looked down at Italy. "What?"

"Say my name."

"Feliciano….I love you."

Italy looked up at him and smiled. He then kissed Germany, and it felt like the world stopped spinning. All of a sudden, a loud BANG of a gun rang out in the distance.

"How do we explain to Japan?" Italy asked Germany nervously.

Germany smiled. "I can keep you prisoner."

Romano clapped his hands. "You brilliant bastard!"

Spain knelt down next to him and grabbed his tie. "Of course, I'll be the guard."

Romano blushed, and his face turned a brilliant shade of red. Germany stood up. "Make it look like you struggled."

Italy ripped a part of his shirt and loosened his tie. Romano was about to take off the jacket part of his uniform when Spain did that for him. He bit a part of his shirt and ripped it with his teeth. Romano's eyes widened. Spain laughed quietly and ripped his shirt again. "Oh, Lovi…"

Italy sighed and said, "I surrender," holding up his hands.

Spain stood up and Romano tugged on his leg. "Surrender!"

Germany put handcuffs on Italy and Spain did the same to Romano.

(AUTHOR'S NOTES

E had an EXTREMELY fun time visualizing the whole Spain thing. –fangasm-

C got distracted and started to watch Bleach theme songs.

BUT we had fun and saw Ichigo shirtless many a time *3*

E is having a hard time trying to find out how to make a raep faec emoticon 3 HELP.

C is wearing a Rukia glove. SWAGGER.'

E is wearing Harry Potter pajamas. SWAGGER.

YAOIFANGASMS WILL BE ON YOUR WAY.)


End file.
